But First Let's Take A Selfie
by LoveandLearn
Summary: Took 2 selfies and 2 seconds from a recent Kate and Patrick Cigna commercial and turned it into a fluffy one-shot where Addison and Derek take selfies together and send them to their daughter.


You know that series of Cigna commercials Kate and Patrick did? Well there is one where Addison is with a patient and Derek is with her, but he's got this smirk on his face and he just can't keep it together. Well I decided that's adorable and needed to write an Addek moment all about it. Then I remembered the selfies they posted while filming, and boom, a whole one-shot was born!

You might want to reference the Cigna Rebel commercial with Niel Patrick Harris and the selfies, if you need more context. The commercial is on youtube and the selfies are on google images. One of them is the cover picture for this story.

* * *

"Do you have a minute?" Derek asked as he poked his head into her office to find her sitting behind her desk, staring at her computer screen with a textbook open in front of her. "Online shopping?" he guessed as he stepped into her office and went to sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm working on an article for Buzzfeed."

"Buzzfeed? Is that a new medical journal I don't know about?"

"It's a website that targets millennial with articles on all kinds of different topics. Apparently they reached out to the chief with desire to partner with us for their health care articles. Most of their articles are about sexual health and gynecology, so he passed it down to me. Says it's a good way to get our name out to sexually loose millennials who'll eventually need treatment for STDs or pregnancy."

"Might want to leave that part out," Derek commented. "Most kids don't like when an old white guy makes generalized comments about their entire generation."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, darling," Addison commented with a dry, sarcastic tone.

"Well, let me know if you need my input," he replied.

"I'm sure you'd have a lot to say on the matter," she replied with a small smirk. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I need a consult. 29 year old female, 13 weeks gestation. She slipped on a spill at a store and hit her head. She's got a brain contusion and needs surgery to relieve the pressure. I need surgical clearance."

"You do know that I have people for that, right?"

"I don't want some nervous intern or cocky resident. I want you."

Addison rolled her eyes but he could see the smirk she was trying to hide.

"Now would be good." He added.

She got up from her seat and reached for the lab coat she hanging off the back of her chair. As she put it on, Derek grabbed the stethoscope she had left on her desk and held it out to her.

"Have you heard from your spawn today?" She asked as walked down the hall.

"Last I checked, she's your spawn too," he said with a glance in her direction. "I haven't. Have you?"

"I have. She text me about an hour ago."

"I can't believe she willingly decided to spend spring break in Paris with Bizzy," Derek mumbled.

"She loves Paris. If I didn't have back-to-back surgeries through most this week, I would have gone too," Addison admitted.

"You? With Bizzy?"

"It's Paris! Even Bizzy can't ruin Paris for me."

"One icy glance and she can ruin just about anything," Derek replied only half jokingly. "Anyway, what did she say?"

"Nothing really, she sent me a selfie with from the view from her balcony. She's got a view of the Eiffel Tower."

"Of course she does, Bizzy picked the hotel. I'm surprised she didn't just have Paris closed down for a week," Derek mumbled under his breath. "You should have replied with a selfie from work."

"I don't take selfies and I haven't had time to reply."

"You should start. Let's take one and send it now."

"Middle aged people don't take selfies, Derek."

"Middle aged people who write sex articles for something called Buzzfeed do take selfies," he countered as he took her phone from her hand and opened the forward facing camera. "Smile."

Addison stopped walking and smiled for a second before she realized the angle her husband was attempting to take a picture from. "You're not supposed to hold it that low. No one looks good from that angle," she told him.

"I look good from this angle," he countered.

"No, Honey, you don't. Can we focus on work? Do you want me to see this patient or do you want me to take a selfie?"

"I want you to take a selfie and then see my patient," he replied. "She's stable and unconscious. It's not like she's waiting for you."

"Men," Addison mumbled with an eye roll. She pushed the swinging door to the ER open and then reached out to take her phone from him and held it out in front of them. She smiled at the camera, prompting him to bring his head closer to hers to fit into the frame. He smiled at the image on the screen as she snapped the picture.

"One more," he said before she could close the camera. He pursed his lips as if to kiss her cheek and she laughed at the image in her screen before pursuing her own lips and taking another picture.

"What are you two, teenagers? Don't you have sick people to overcharge?" a middle aged man in a hospital gown said as a nurse pushed his wheelchair passed them.

The smile on Addison's face was instantly replaced with a more serious expression. "A man with a mullet just scolded us because you just had to get a selfie right now," she said to her husband. "Can we get to this patient now?"

"Yeah, just keep going straight. She's in triage 9," Derek replied. "Can I see the pictures?"

"No, I'm trying to work, Derek," she said as she went to find the chart at the nurses' station.

"You can work, just let me see!"

She groaned and handed him her unlocked phone, "You're like a child, you know that?" she asked rhetorically.

Derek scrolled between the two pictures she had taken. "These are great," he commented as she skimmed the chart. "You said you don't know how to take selfies, you liar."

"I'm a woman with a 17 year old daughter. Of course I know how to take selfies," she said she she closed the chart and headed toward the patient.

"I'm sending them both to her," he said as he typed out a message to their daughter. "I'm captioning it, 'We're not like regular parents. We're cool parents.'" he said with a smile on his face, obviously amused with himself.

Addison rolled her eyes as she pulled back the curtain and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck to begin her consult while Derek struggled to gain composure behind her.

A few minutes went by, and Derek was finally able to get his facial expressions in control when he heard her phone chime to signal an text. He took her phone out of his pocket, "Can I borrow your finger to unlock this?"

"I'm working, Derek," she pointed out without looking away from the woman's exposed rounded belly.

"Fine, I'll guess your password," he replied and tried a few different numbers. After six tries he unlocked her phone."Our Anniversary and her birthday? Real creative, Addie," he commented as he opened the text from their daughter. "She says, 'You're not, Please stop.'"

"Buzzfeed says I am," Addison replied, turning with a smirk on her face as she started an ultrasound.

"Let's facetime her and tell her," Derek suggested as he placed a call to their daughter.

"Dad, you're not supposed to hold the phone at that angle any time a camera is involved," he daughter told him as soon he answered. "And that is why you are not cool."

"Your mother wants you to know that Buzzfeed says she's very cool. And I can't hold my arm in the air for a full conversation, okay? So this is the angle you get."

"Is she there?"

"Your mom? Yeah, but she's busy."

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Mom, Buzzfeed quizzes don't mean anything. When you design your perfect brunch and they tell you what disney prince is your soulmate, it doesn't mean anything."

"You're writing for a website that tells you which Disney prince is your soulmate?" Derek asked his wife.

"Writing for?" Ayla repeated. "Mom's writing for Buzzfeed? But mom's…." she paused. "Old."

"I am not old! 45 is the new 35."

"You're 47." Derek reminded. "Which is the new 50."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why are you writing for Buzzfeed?"

"She's their new sexual and reproductive health consultant."

"Oh my god, you're the medical expert behind '10 things your doctor needs you to know about sex'?"

Derek looked over at Addison, who was writing notes in the patient's chart. "Judging by how red her face is, I'd say the answer is yes."

"Oh my god, I read that! I need to go bleach my eyes," their daughter groaned loudly. "That was the most graphic listicle I've ever seen on Buzzfeed and it was you?!"

"Listicle?" Derek asked, unsure of what that meant.

"It's an article in list format, listicle," Addison explained. "Millennials prefer reading in that format because it's easier to skim through."

"Sounds an awful lot like testicle," Derek replied with a laugh. "Which is ironic, given the subject matter, if you ask me."

"Oh my god, I'm bleaching my eyes then popping my eardrums. I gotta go before this gets any worse." she said and hung up, causing Derek to laugh in amusement.

"Derek! Keep your voice down! She might be unconscious but she is still a patient and we are professionals." she said as she pulled the curtain closed behind them.

"Says the woman who wrote a listicale about sex for her daughter."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the cool parent fluff! Please review.


End file.
